La Mia Dai Capelli D'argento Bella
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Feliciano meets a woman that may turn his bad luck in to good luck. *Nyo!Prussia.* *Giftfic for The-Autumn-Goddess.*


Feliciano was getting to reknow the neighborhood after having been away for so long during his engagement to a seemingly sweet woman, but now he was single with no urge to jump back dating.

It seemed odd to him that with that in mind, he'd stumble across perhaps the most gorgeous woman in the world.

The silver haired beauty was walking her dog, a large German Shepherd.

Big dogs had always terrified Feliciano, but that woman was so gorgeous and seemingly unafraid.

'The dog is sorta cute though he's rather big.' Feliciano thought as he looked over at them.

"Your doggie's so cute, bella. May I pet him?" Feliciano asked her as he stepped closer and tried to hide the fact that the dog may have been cute but still frightened him.

"My awesome name is not Bella. It's Julia." She answered him with a faint glare.

"No, no. Bella means beautiful in Italian." Feliciano smiled at her with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"You can pet the dog as long as you don't try to get with me." Julia muttered almost under her breath with a glare still in her eyes.

Feliciano crouched down to pet the dog, who upon being petted leaned in to him.

"He's so sweet, bella." Feliciano cooed up at her as he continued to gaze at her dog.

"Just call me Julia." Feliciano didn't look up in time to catch the blush blooming across her face.

"Okay, Signora Julia." He decided that she'd prefer the formal way of him addressing her though he didn't know her last name to address her properly; Feliciano had a little fun with the 'signora' though as he emphasized it in a way that was definitely not proper.

Julia's face darkened, "Usually my friends call me Julchen."

She hated the fact that she was just giving him new ways to address her in the flirtatious tones of voice that he had been using since he started speaking to her.

"Are we friends now?" Feliciano stood up to kiss her cheek amidst the red blooming across her face.

"I'm too awesome for your lame flirting." She muttered as she tried to work up the nerve to leave.

"Is that why you're being so mean to me?" Feliciano pouted, and then Jules couldn't quite work up the nerve to leave.

"I'm also called Jules by those who know me." Julia muttered quietly.

"Jules reminds me of the pretty glow of diamonds. You have that same glow." Feliciano beamed at her before leaning down to resume petting her and her brother's dog.

"T-thank you." She had no clue what else to say to that.

"What accent do you have? It's so pretty that it fits you, la mia dai capelli d'argento bella." Feliciano beamed over at her as he asked his question.

Julchen may have not known the actual translation to what he'd said, but she'd heard enough to grasp that it was another flirtatious remark since it included 'bella.'

"I-it's German." She couldn't bring up Prussia with out getting horrible responses, so she easily shortened it to just German; who had ever heard of an Italian finding a German or even Prussian accent beautiful?

"You make it sound even prettier than normal, la mia bella." Feliciano told her with a pretty smile of his own.

"I guess so. What have you been calling the awesome me?" She couldn't resist asking him as it was bugging her to keep hearing all of these beautiful things spoken to her with no understanding of what they meant.

Feliciano's face flushed a bright red that seemed to spread quite far, "Uh, I called you my silver haired beauty and then I called you my beauty."

"That's very sweet of you." Jules muttered for once to him as it seemed to be, coherently.

"Y-yeah, but it's true, il mia bella. Well, may be not that you're mine." Feliciano stuttered nervously as he tried to not fall over by how awkwardly woozy he felt all of a sudden when he was forced to translate his romantic language to the rougher English equilvalent when addressing a German.

Jules blushed in a sudden flare, "It's only fitting that the awesome me is beautiful."

"It is." Feliciano blushed though he was relieved to have regained his cool in terms of the way he spoke again.

"What's awesome in Italian?" Jules was definitely curious to what the answer would be as he seemed to called her everything other than awesome though she had hopefully made clear that awesome was the perfect word to describe herself.

"There's none that fit exactly, but eccezionale is a pretty wonderful term. It means exceptional, la mia eccezionale bella." Feliciano smiled up at her.

Jules blushed harder at the compliment but quickly went to reobtain her cool.

"Why are you so caught up in me?" She couldn't help asking in curiosity as he hadn't really known her before today.

"You caught my eye at my worst time, and I could feel that suddenly the world wasn't so dark and hopeless anymore." Feliciano smiled a softer and albeit sadder smile at her as he answered her.

"I, wow. Why do you have such a way with words?" Jules didn't really know if he was pulling her leg or not, so she felt that being cautious for once might be the best option by far for the moment.

"It may be, because I am Italian, la mia bella." Feliciano smiled at her as he answered cheerfully.

She gave him a blank stare as if doubting him.

"I'll be here everyday at this time if you will be. I would never leave you." Feliciano smiled at her, genuinely.

It seemed true enough as everyday when she returned, she saw him standing in about the same spot as if waiting for her; it took months of flirting on his part to obtain a kiss from his silver haired beauty.

Jules found it far too magical to explain why she'd been waiting all of this time.

It seemed that things just took time and flowed for them as before too long as it appeared to be, a ring dotted her finger from one of the days where she arrived at the park to meet him, and it just seemed natural that they'd have their wedding party at the same park that introduced a woman who was just walking her dog and a man that was eager to move on from the past.

Jules had never discovered such a beautiful fairy tale in all of her life until that moment.


End file.
